Metal Gear Solid: Messengers Of Truth
by Bad Ronald
Summary: Grey Fox, a new guy, is sent to infiltrate the terrorist-ridden island of Zanzibar. Solid Snake, working for PHILANTROPHY, is told to gather information from the island of Zanzibar, but both their missions are suddenly compromised...by each other. PG-13
1. The Black Heaven Revolt

"Testing will commence in five... four... three... two... one...  
Metal Gear T9811 ADAM activated, testing..."  
"It's working!"  
"Wait...what the hell?"  
"What? What's wrong?"  
"It's not moving. Camera two, now! Okay, look..."  
"Why is it like that?"  
"I don't know, sir, but something's wrong. What the-? What's going on here?"  
"What?"  
"I can't move it, sir."  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"I'm saying I can't move it! It won't work! Wait, it says here, it's functioning perfectly..."  
"What?!"  
"Well, I can't move it, and if-What the hell? Now it's moving!"  
"Well, good!"  
"Sir, I'm not doing anything!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Look!"  
"But you said it's working perfectly!"  
**_"That's right. It's working just fine."_**  
"Who is that? Who the hell are you?!"  
**_"I'm making the orders now."_**  
"Sir...someone's inside ADAM. She's commanding it, sir."  
"No!!!"  
**_"Yes..."_**  
"Get out! Get her out! Shoot her! Blow her up!"  
"Sir, the government assigned us to research this MG, top-priority. They'll be mighty pissed if they even see a scratch on it. And if we had to shoot the MG, it won't work. We can fire nukes at it until the cows come home, and we won't even touch it. You know it has an advanced counter-attack system like none other in the world, even for MGs. Nuclear weapons won't even won't even gain an inch near it."  
**_"And plus, it is comfy. Now listen up. You have no control whatsoever. I control this ADAM. I know how to use it. And I will use it in a way you would not desire if you do not give me what I want."_**  
"What do you want?!"  
**_"Call the President of the United States."_**  
"Dial the President's private number right now."  
"Sir-"  
"Right now!"  
"Yes sir."  
**_"Tell him I want the remains of a former Fox-Hound mercenary the government picked up a few years ago...one that went by the name Solid Snake."  
_**  
**METAL GEAR SOLID  
MESSENGERS OF TRUTH  
By Bad Ronald**  
**_"Let the Soldiers of Reality rest... and let the Messengers of Truth come down and fight."_**  


  
  
**_Chapter One: The Black Heaven Revolt_**  
_Three days earlier. _  
Gray Fox was pissed. Not only that, he needed a beer. Badly.   
According to the laws of Trial and Error, he really should be getting better at this.  
As fate would have it, he was doing worse. A lot worse.  
He lifted up his suppressed .45 SOCOM, aiming at the camouflaged soldier. The balaclava-clad soldier went through his rounds in a weird intensity, walking and patrolling his rounds in a stiff way.  
Fox moved the gun up to the back of the soldier's head, then pulled the trigger. The soldier went down, a big mist of crimson trailing from him.   
Fox wasted no time.   
He ran over the soldier, maneuvering through the narrow halls. He found what he was looking for, and sprinted to it. It was a mysterious glowing door, and he had to open it. He then reached out his hand to turn the knob.  
**_Breep!  
"Mission Failed.",_** a mechanical female voice spoke, the message echoing around the room, indicating that the time had run out and that Gray Fox had failed.  
The door and the whole room flickered for a moment, then vanished, leaving Fox into a pitch black room.  
"ARGH! Dammit! I was so **_CLOSE!_**", Fox cursed, flinging his fake SOCOM to the ground.  
"Congratulations, Fox. We're all dead.", the voice of General Roy Campbell said, referring to the failed VR mission, which was to take back a terrorist-overtaken building, and find the bomb hidden in the building.  
"....", was Fox's great retort.  
"Do it again, Fox.", Campbell said blandly.  
".... Yes sir...", Fox sighed, whose features were showing attacks of fatigue and weariness.  
**_"Mission Reloading..."_** the mechanical female voice rang out.  
Fox sighed, and got ready to do the hellish task all over again.  
  
_Three days later._  
"They call themselves Messengers Of Truth. Their leader is a man named God One. They have overtaken three connected Fox-Hound buildings in Zanzibar."  
"What do you mean three connected buildings? Fox-Hound only has two based in Zanzibar..."  
"As you recall, the story is that Fox-Hound took back the Zanzibar island from the Outer Heaven revolt. They built the two Fox-Hound buildings, connected to each other with a bridge, over the former Outer Heaven hideout, and permanently relocated their location there."  
"But didn't Fox-Hound disintegrate after the Takeover of Alaska Fiasco?"  
"Yes, but Fox-Hound came back after The Big Shell Takeover incident from 2008 and relocated at Zanzibar, since no one wanted the island. Now, if you'll remember, the first Metal Gear incident was in Zanzibar."  
"Yeah, all the incidents we're talking about had at least one Metal gear in it."  
"True, true. Anyway, remember that I told you Fox-Hound built their new base over the former Outer Heaven base? And that we only know of two Fox-Hound buildings..."  
"Then that means... the third building is actually the underground hideout of Outer Heaven!"  
"Good! You learn quick, that's what I expect of my agents. Yes, that's right. The Fox-Hound agency, sadly, not one to learn from history, started building and testing another Metal Gear, using the underground base as a hangar and testing area..."  
"For what purpose or purposes did they have the Metal Gear in the first place?"  
"We don't have sufficient information yet to explain that. They did call us and explain in extreme detail of what was happening, but they never explained why they had a Metal Gear in the first place. We never knew until the terrorists took over the Fox-Hound base."  
"What about the terrorists?"  
"The terrorists used to be members of a group called Dead Cell, which was involved in The Big Shell incident. The Dead Cell Unit used to be made up of nine people, but five people disbanded from Dead Cell after Fortune's (The leader) husband died. These five people split before Dead Cell started planning for the takeover of Big Shell, and made their own unit, called Messengers of Truth. The members of the group, The Five Messengers, are God One, God Two, Lilith, Sin, and Redemption. They are the ones that took the Fox-Hound base. They are very religious zealots, you know."  
"Heh, yeah, I can tell by their names."  
"Yes. Redemption is the sniper of the group. Tell me, have you heard of Sniper Wolf?"  
"Yeah. She died in The Alaska Takeover, am I correct?"  
"Yes, she did. You know of her skills, though?"  
"Yeah, top notch, better than any professional sniper in the world, or so I've heard. She can wait for hours, days, even weeks if it comes to that."  
"Right... and you can chalk Redemption's skills right next to the desceased Sniper Wolf's. He is that good. You know, we learned something valuable from the diary that he abandoned in his hometown of Berlin, Germany."  
"I've been told that German snipers were excellent."  
"A little stereotypical, don't you think? I think it would be safe to say that he is better than all of German snipers put together. Would you like to know what we found out about him?"  
"Yes, please."  
"You know that saying... uhh... 'My whole life flashed before my eyes.'?"  
"Yeah....?"  
"It seems, from the diary, he has a psychological connection to each victim he kills. **_'Each and everyone,'_** it states in his diary, **_'I killed suddenly presented their life to me. Just after the bullet shatters their cranium, their life is opened to me, and I see everything, every pain, every joy, every single moment of that person's life. After I pull the trigger, I know them as if I were them... and I feel ashamed each time I kill. Even though it tears at me inside each and every moment of my miserable life, there is nothing that will stop me from killing, not my conscience nor my guilt... not unless I am killed myself, which I so dearly want.'_**"  
"Whoa, he is so out there..."  
"Actually, it may very well be true... we've had strange things in our past operations, you know."  
"Yeah, I know. I study military history a lot..."  
"Hmm. Now, Sin... he's quite a character."  
"Lives up to his name?"  
"Oh, yeah. He committed all sorts of crimes, rape, theft, murder, torture, ecetera. His rap sheet is as long as your failed VR missions, you know."  
"Ha ha. Why would any unit, terrorist or otherwise, have him?"  
"He is a sadist. Mainly, a torturer. Although he enjoys physically torturing his victims, he finds psychological torture much more intriguing."  
"...!"  
"Yes. But he is psychotic, very unstable. Even though he is a formidable ally for The Messengers, he could be a cause to their downfall."  
"General, you still didn't answer my question... why would any unit have him, especially after what you told me?"  
"We don't know. It may be his impressive interrogative ways or his uncanny way of coming up with great military strategies when it counts."  
"You mean...?"  
"Yes, he is a strategist, one of the best. As for the others-"  
"General, I'm here."  
"You're in Black Heaven?"  
"No, I can see it. Heh, they named it Black Heaven?"  
"As soon as they took it. Yes, I know, it does remind me of Outer Heaven."  
"Okay, I'm ready."  
"Good, now, remember, this is a stealth mission. Don't let anyone see you."  
"Yes sir."  
"Don't botch up the mission."  
"See you, General."  
"Good luck, Fox. You'll need it."  
After he heard that, Gray Fox took his index fingers out from behind his ears, and opened his eyes, turning off the CODEC. He was sitting inside a military helicopter, which was taking him to the island. This was his first mission, and he was nervous, but he had been rigorously trained in VR missions and was ready.  
How hard could the mission be?   
To console himself further, he thought of the highest ranking codename that his unit had... the codename that carried high importance.  
Solid Snake.  
They would be calling him that someday, he was sure of it. He had the skills and wits worthy for the prized codename.  
He sighed in thought, then looked out the window on his left.  
There, he saw a huge sprawling island.  
Zanzibar.  
  
  
"Hey, are you there? How goes it?", Otacon asked.  
"I'm good." Snake responded tersely. "Okay. Now what do I do?"  
"Well, right now, we're just trying to gather information. Find out if they have a Metal Gear, where they're keeping it. Good old reconnaissance mission, just one guy in and out."  
"Sounds simple enough. I'm freezing here... I can't believe how cold it is!"  
"C'mon, Snake. It was colder in Alaska."  
"Speak for yourself..."  
"Would you like scientific proof?", Otacon joked.  
"Any idea where I need to go? Any leads? Or am I on my own?"  
"I'm afraid you're on your own. I've got my eye opened here... but the reason you're going in is because we have virtually no information about this, except that they might be harboring a Metal Gear. If they do you should find the main terminal for the Metal Gear- Do you have that disk I gave you?"  
"Yep. Right here."  
"Insert that in the main terminal for Metal Gear. After you do that, press the key marked enter. I wired the disk so you don't have to do the work. It will download all information about the Metal Gear and store it. Then bring it back to me. This is important, Snake, don't forget!"  
"Otacon, you know me. I've got a big ribbon tied around my head, of course I won't forget."  
"Ha ha. Snake-"  
"A helicopter?!"  
The legendary Solid Snake, dumbfounded, took his two index fingers out from behind his ear and opened his eyes. He was right, he had heard a helicopter. He looked at the helicopter. It was military... and the cargo door was opening. Squinting, Snake could make out the outline of a man. Snake then looked down and ruffled through his pack. He took out a pair of scopes, aimed it at the chopper, and then looked through it.   
The cargo hold door slid open, revealing the silhouette of a limber man. The man crouched and held a bundle of rope in his right hand, then looked down and threw the rope over the edge of the helicopter. As Snake watched on, the man took hold of the rope and rappelled down the helicopter.  
Who was this guy, and what was he doing here?  
Puzzled, Snake looked at the man, who had just rappelled down the helicopter, and saw that this man was dressed in the same suit Snake himself had been dressed in years ago.   
Dammit, Campbell, you never learn!  
Snake sighed, then called Otacon on CODEC.  
"Hey, Snake, what's with cutting me off?!"  
"Otacon... the mission's been compromised."  
  
  


Hey, Bad Ronald here. First things first, this is my first "serious" MGS fic. Thanks to Motorfirebox for correcting me on the parachuting mistake.   
Yes, I will be listening to all your reviews.  
Chapter Two will be coming up soon, just expect it to be up in two weeks.  
For now, though, please leave some constructive reviews. Flames are fine... but I'll have the flame extinguisher handy... Thanks!  


  
  
  
  



	2. With Friends Like These...

**_Chapter Two: With Friends Like These..._**  
_Black Heaven, Zanzibar._  
He wished he never found out. He ran down the dimly lit hallway, trying to figure out where to go. His heart was beating erratically, and sweat was dripping down his brow, blinding him. He used to work for The Messengers as one of the technichians who taught Lilith how to use a Metal Gear. Now, he wished he never had. He clutched the briefcase, knowing that, somehow, he had to get it to a safe place. He had copied off the main terminal of Metal Gear ADAM and found out exactly what the Messengers Of Truth were all about, what they wanted, what their goals were.  
He suddenly walked into an intersection. He hated this. He hated being blind, being thrust into the dark with no clue of where to go.  
"Trying to find a way out, Mr. Starnes?", a soft, calm voice with a tint of repressed madness spoke, reverberating inside his head.   
Mr. Starnes froze like a deer in the headlights, trying to find where the voice came from.  
"Who are you?", he nervously asked.  
"Who am I? That's a good question. I guess you could call me... your sin."  
"My sin?", he questioned.  
"Yes. Tell me... did your wife really deserve all that?", the voice-Sin- questioned.  
Mr. Starnes started running, refusing to believe what Sin had asked.  
No, no, no, no, no-  
"No one was supposed to know about this? Do you really believe that?", Sin asked.  
"No! How do you know?!", Mr. Starnes screamed, still running.  
Suddenly, the voice of his wife echoed in his head.  
**_"Please... please...don't kill me...",_** his wife's voice pleaded.  
Mr. Starnes dropped to his knees, dropped the briefcase, and looked at his hands in horror.  
"You killed her. You cheated on her because you needed a little 'variety'... then when she found out and demanded a divorce... you were afraid your parents, your relatives, everyone that respected and looked up to you would find out, so... you killed her."  
"How...H-how do you know?", Mr. Starnes whispered.  
"I have told you... I am Sin. Every sin that has been done, I know about it. I know everything you've done.", Sin whispered back, softly.  
"I tried to forget it... I tried to ask for forgiveness...", he begged.  
"God does forgive, but only if you pray with all your heart and soul. Your heart was never in it every time you prayed. You prayed with your mouth, but not with your full soul and heart. Deep inside, you lusted for another woman while praying. God will not forgive you.", Sin spoke, the last five words hitting him like a sledgehammer.  
This time, Mr. Starnes looked up at the ceiling, and let out a guttural scream of anguished sadness.   
  


***  


  
He opened his completely black eyes, feeling disappointed. Sin, slumped in a reclining chair, was skinny and pale, his arms bound in a straightjacket, his face covered with a copper metal muzzle, his hair cut close to the skull, and his eyes eerily black. He sighed, feeling as if he wasted his time.  
It only took one tap for the man's psyche to shatter. He wanted a challenge.   
"What's wrong?", someone inquired.  
Sin looked up, seeing a tired, haggard man with shaggy hair and a disheveled goatee, with weary eyes. He had a PGS-1 sniper rifle slung across his back. The man sat down on a chair in front of him.  
"What do you want, old man?", Sin asked.   
"What were you doing?", Redemption spoke, his voice cracking with weariness, the bags under his eyes showing just how old, tired, and haggard he was.  
"Driving a man crazy.", Sin replied, his calm voice tinted with madness, one eyebrow twitching.  
"Does it give you pleasure when you kill in that fashion?", Redemption asked.  
Sin let out a startled chuckle.   
"You shouldn't ask a man named Sin, that. For the record, yes, it does. What about you, doesn't it please you to kill people with that rifle of yours?", Sin asked.  
"No. It only suppresses the urge for a short time."  
"You have an urge to kill? Yet, you don't feel happy each time you do it? Strange..."  
"Not so. The urge is too tempting to ignore and I must quench it somehow."  
"I know what you mean. Though in your case, it seems much worse.", Sin mused, referring to how tired Redemption looked.  
"What I do is hard on me. I hate the guilt so much, I would welcome death if it came to me, no matter how painful it would be.", Redemption replied.  
"Interesting… in all of my victims, none of them really wanted death... but you..."  
"You know?", Redemption asked.  
"Not really. I cannot completely look back into a person's past, you know. I can, however, know all the sins that person committed.", Sin said.  
"How is it possible to do that?", Redemption inquired.  
"When I invade a person's mind, I can only access what sins the person committed, what good things they have done, who they are, what they are thinking... but I cannot look fully at a person's past, it drains me. I use the fact that I can go in a mind and know his sins to drive a person to madness…"  
"It seems we don't know much about each other...", Redemption mused.  
"Yes, I'd like to know more…"  
"Come... let us talk more over a cup of coffee."  
With that, the two men got up and left.  
  
T_he island of Zanzibar._  
The Cybernetic Ninja raced towards the Fox-Hound buildings at an amazingly fast pace, zipping to and fro and around the huge trees of the island of Zanzibar.   
The Ninja thought about the good times that it had a long time ago. Then, while running effortlessly, The Ninja shook its head.   
Now was not a good time to think about the past. The past was the past. The future was laid out before it, and The Ninja would snatch the future with both hands.  
Nevertheless, feelings of guilt and sadness threatened to overtake it.   
It shook its head once again, and sped up, nearing the immense Fox-Hound buildings.   
  


***  


  
Snake followed the sprinting agile young man, noticing that the man kept darting his eyes around nervously, as if he was just sent on his first mission.  
Snake frowned.  
Campbell did always choose the greenhorns for the hardest missions.  
Snake saw the man suddenly halt, staring towards something out of Snake's range of view. Snake stopped also, watching the man intently.  
The man was behind a balaclava-sporting soldier, clutching his machine gun and watching straight ahead.  
_Oh, this should be good..._ Snake thought grimly as he watched the man nervously sneak up to the soldier.  
Snake then saw how the man acted as he slowly crawled up to the soldier, and frowned again.  
Didn't Campbell send guys who were rigorously trained in VR missions?  
As Snake watched on, the man tensely brought his hands up in a choking position, leveling them towards the lone soldier's neck.  
_Oh no…_  
The man leaped forward and swathed his arms around the soldier's neck. In response, the soldier yelled out and shot out his left elbow onto the man's head. The man let go instantly, allowing the soldier to escape.  
Snake's hand flew to his utility belt, and clutched onto a gun handle. Snake whipped out the only weapon that Otacon had supplied him with, and brought it up to the head of the fleeing soldier, who was sure to find cover and radio for help. With one tug of the trigger, the soldier went down. Snake then put away the M9 tranquilizer quickly.  
The man looked at Snake as if he were a deer caught in the headlights. Then he ran.  
"Hey! Freeze! Stop right there!", Snake barked after the man.  
The man probably heard him, but gave no indication that he was going to listen. Sighing, Snake trudged on, forgetting the man for a moment.   
  
Gray Fox stopped running for the moment, his chest wracking with shuddering breaths. He looked behind him, making sure the strange man wasn't following him. The man had been dressed in apparel like those of the enemy soldiers, but he wasn't wearing a balaclava like the soldiers did, he instead had a faded gray bandanna wrapped around his forehead.   
Probably a higher-ranking soldier…  
Gray Fox then cursed himself for not snapping the soldier's neck quickly. He couldn't do it because he suddenly realized that the soldier's life was in his hands, and he could take it away with one twist.  
But wasn't that what he was aiming for, anyway?  
He berated himself again, then promised that the next time he met up with a soldier, he would not hesitate.   
Gray Fox continued on.  
  


Untouchables50, to answer your guestion...  
I felt that the chapter was too short and took it off to r evamp it.  
Aren't you glad I did?  
Sparkly stuff to Okatu Tess for all her help and corrections on my story.  
Please read and review, flames are welcome, constructive comments are needed.  
And...  
If you're in need for a good laugh, or you're just bored, go read Random Goofiness, posted up by Otaku Tess. Thanks!  
  



	3. Be A Man...

**_Chapter Three: Be a man...  
_**The MG Control Room located in the underground Fox-Hound base.  
A man without his tool.  
That was what he was.  
He looked around, his bound hands chafing. He could see the immense head of Metal Gear ADAM twitching back and forth, a sign that someone was controlling it, through the massive bulletproof window of the control room. The technicians and the workers on the Project all had their hands bound behind them, all were hostages.  
He shook his head, wondering how they lost control of a very powerful weapon in such little time.  
Paul Meeker, Head Technician on the extremely top-secret, extremely important Metal Gear ADAM project, was a man who loved his job. His job was to oversee the testing of MG T9811, codename ADAM, which gained him respect and admiration from people on the ADAM project. His job was usually tiring and had long ours, but it paid more than enough and gained him the recognition that he wanted.  
He, in simple words, was a man with a powerful tool, the tool being, of course, Metal Gear ADAM. But, as they say...  
"What is a man without his tool?"  
There he was, the Head Technician on the project of a powerful machine, his hands bound behind him, him watching in horror as a female terrorist not much older than 21 inside controlled and tested the movements of ADAM.  
He was helpless.  
He sighed.  
"I really hate my job...", he muttered to no one in particular.  
  


***  
  


****_The forest of Zanzibar, one mile away from Fox-Hound base._  
"Aaaaahhhhh.....", the soldier moaned, answering the call of nature. It felt so good to let loose, after all, he had been holding it for quite a while.  
A small trickle splattered down on the green leaves of the forest of Zanzibar, causing a tiny racket... but the soldier didn't care, after all, he was a man, and men do what they do.  
**_Phew!   
_**"Urk!", the soldier managed to gurgle out before slumping to the ground in a puddle of urine.  
Solid Snake came out of the trees he was hiding in, and walked towards the soldier while holstering his M9, smirking when he heard snoring creep out from the soldier's throat. He checked the soldier, smirking at the sight of the yellow puddle, immediately finding a cigarette and a lighter.  
_Score!  
_Snake pocketed the cigarette case... but not before popping one out and smoking it. He relished into the acrid, yet somehow sweet-tasting, smoke, the small stick in his mouth the source of it all.  
Of course, some people might object to him slowly blackening his own lungs, but he didn't care... he was a man, after all, and men do what they do.  
  


***  
  


_Level One of the right Fox-Hound building._  
The katana sword licked out hungrily, cutting lives short and spraying crimson blood everywhere.   
He was scared **_shitless_**.   
The Cybernetic Ninja before him lashed out with the sword, the blade hungry for his blood. He screamed, dropping his standard-issue FAMAS-22, and ran, letting the soldiers behind him surge towards The Ninja. He looked back, then wished he hadn't.   
The last soldier was hanging off of the sword, the Ninja staring at his receding form. Then, without warning, The Ninja whipped its sword forward, the man impaled on the sword sliding off of it easily, crimson marking his trail.   
The lone soldier's eyes bulged as he saw the blood and the crimson entrails clinging to the sword. Then he realized...  
...the head of the sword was pointed at him.  
At him.  
_RUN!!!! _His mind screamed at him.  
He ran like hell, down to the hall.  
His sights were locked on the end of the hall... surely they have heard all the screams.  
"Over here!", a voice said.  
He then saw a flurry of guards coming out of that end of the hall, armed with bullet-proof transparent shields and FAMAS "Shortys", modified so they could handle it with one hand while holding the shield with the other. He stopped in his tracks, looking at them in awe, as if the Messiah himself had come to take him.  
_Yes! The advanced infantry!  
_He suddenly let out a girlish, "EEK!" as The Ninja somersaulted overhead, then landed with its back facing him, its katana unsheated and cleaned, devoid of the blood and guts that had once coated it. The silver blade gleamed wickedly in the dim hallway . The nearest soldier lifted his FAMAS Shorty and fired, bursting out lead-coated messengers of death, all eager to meet their victim. Except, their victim wasn't there, and, not straying from the path, the bullets hit the metallic walls of the hallway and ricocheted every which way.   
The lone soldier feebly put his hands in front of his head as if to ward off the rouge bullets.  
The Ninja lept up, then came down, sweeping the katana in a wide arc as a household wife would sweep a broom on the floor.  
"AAUUUUGGHH!!!!", the advanced infantry leader screamed, his shield penetrated, the sword protruding from it and buried into the soldier's stomach.   
The Ninja plucked it out forcefully, spilling the soldier's O-Positive everywhere. The soldier lurched forward, his eyes glazed and bloodshot. The Ninja kicked the soldier back, then decided to work on the soldiers clogging up the hallway corner.  
In less than exactly 29 seconds, all of them were either dead or dying in the red splattered halls.  
The lone soldier peed in his pants, a puddle of yellow trickling down his boots  
The Ninja took notice of him, craning its head menacingly towards him.  
The soldier couldn't move, feeling as if his legs were cement.  
The Ninja turned, then strode towards him. He still couldn't move, although he started whimpering.  
It was the perfect example of the classic "Deer Caught In Headlights" syndrome. It was always the headlights that got the deer's attention, that and the loud horn. The deer would always stop to stare, captivated by the blinding lights and the strange sound.  
In the soldier's case, it was being taken over completely by fear. The metallic armor, the silver katana, the red circle in the forehead, all of these attributes scared the soldier enough to make him stare in awe at the bringer of his death.   
He stood, shaking, as The dreaded Ninja walked up to him, several feet away. It then brought up its katana, aiming it at the soldier's forehead, closing the distance.   
The soldier could only squeak in fear.  
"......I just thought you should know... you scream like a girl.", it informed the soldier.  
Then it turned sharply on its heels and walked away.  
The soldier stood there, not daring to blink. All he could muster in response was a "....?"  


  
***  
  


_The front of the right Fox-Hound building.**  
**_The soldier was patrolling his rounds in a lazy and sluggish way, looking bored. He was cradling a FAMAS-22, and his steps were anything but coordinated.  
_Maybe he's been drinking on the job...  
_Gray Fox stepped from behind a tree, with the soldier's back to him.   
**_SSKKK!!!!  
_**"All soldiers, be alert. Six just found Four dead, and found Two with a trank dart on his head, possible intruder." , the soldier's walkie-talkie crackled.  
Fox froze, as did the soldier, although the soldier didn't know that Fox was behind him.  
The soldier picked up his walkie and spoke into it.  
Fox decided to sneak up behind the soldier.  
"Gotcha. Nothing exciting here. Five out.", the soldier, Five, said, just before Fox lept up and wrapped his arms around the soldier.  
"Urk!", the soldier gurgled, his hands instictively crawling at Fox's arms.  
_Not this time...  
_Fox hefted the soldier up, then whipped both hands at the opposite direction, snapping the soldier's neck, the _snap! _audible.  
Fox felt a harsh pang in his heart, realizing that he just took someone's life.  
_Forget it... f-forget it... just think of this as a game... you'll be fine.  
_Somehow... that did little to calm Fox's hammering heart and guilty conscience.  
  


***  
  


_Black Heaven, Zanzibar.  
_"So I have him in my sights, my heart pounding, my conscience weighing on me. Then, I decide..." Redemption paused, trailing off. He and Sin were sitting in a dining room, and they had been getting to know each other better, trading stories of their lives to each other, as if they were best friends.  
Redemption stared at Sin. Yes, Sin could be his friend. After all these years of lonliness... Redemption finally had a friend.   
_Such an irony that his name is Sin.  
_He stared at Sin, who looked as if he were in deep trance, his eyes closed, his head bobbing. He decided not to bother him, whatever Sin was doing had to be important.  
Suddenly, Sin shuddered, then opened his eyes-  
_-Those eerie midnight-black eyes-  
_and said, "There are three..."  
Redemption's brow furrowed in confusion, then cleared in understanding.  
"Three intruders?", Redemption prodded.  
Sin nodded.  
"And one of them is the one we are looking for.", Sin continued.  
Redemption's eyes widened.  
It couldn't be possible... but with Sin, who knows?  
  


  
  
HA! You thought I was gone, didn't you? Well, I'm still here and I'm still kickin'! I got infected by a very serious virus called "The Big Laziness", and I finally kicked it out by weeks of reading other MGS fanfics, deleting E-Mail flames, and working on TdLoSaO with Otaku Tess.  
I will be working on Snake Plays CS, but I need more time, since I don't know what Snake would do if he found out that Fox-Hound was currently using a computer game to get back at him.  
Oh well...  
MGS... Chapter Three's up right now! LoL. And I know that codenames are supposed to be different. I decided to have the people Fox is working for (Not going to say) will throw away the old codename system and give the newbies whatever codename they have left... thus, green Gray Fox.  
SukuraRocket, yes, The Late Gray Fox (Frank Jaeger) was in MG. That was Snake's old friend... this Gray Fox is another Gray Fox, just a new guy with the same codename. And where'd you get the Metal Gear book? I want it!!!  



End file.
